


various hatoful boyfriend ficlets

by janie_tangerine



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: Apologies, Bad Boys Love (Hatoful Kareshi), Bad Boys Love Spoilers (Hatoful Kareshi), Canon Universe, Crack and Angst, Crossdressing, Explicit Sexual Content, Hatoful Boyfriend: Holiday Star Spoilers, M/M, Mild Gore, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Suicide, The Author Regrets Everything, Threesome - M/M/M, accidental adoption vibes, adopted sibling incest tones idek, anghel's tendency to call people by dnd names is a thing, crack porn probably too, i do what i want sorry, legumentine's day dates, please heed the specific warnings on the single stories in case, stolen identities, the porn stuff is with human forms others are with bird forms some are mixed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:55:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23282887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janie_tangerine/pseuds/janie_tangerine
Summary: in which I'm putting each single piece of fic I write for this fandom when I do.
Relationships: Fujishiro Nageki & Nanaki Kazuaki, Fujishiro Nageki/Uzune Hitori, Higure Anghel/Sakazaki Yuuya, Iwamine Shuu/Kawara Ryuuji, Iwamine Shuu/Uzune Hitori, Kawara Ryouta/Sakazaki Yuuya/Shirogane Le Bel Sakuya, Kawara Ryouta/Shirogane Le Bel Sakuya, Nanaki Kazuaki/Uzune Hitori, One | Leone J.B. & Sakazaki Yuuya, Sakazaki Yuuya/Shirogane Le Bel Sakuya
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22
Collections: COW-T - the Clash Of the Writing Titans





	1. tanabata (ryouta/sakuya, crossdressing)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [naivesilver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/naivesilver/gifts).



> OKAY SO. Uhm. This is so not usually my sandbox BUT at some point I got the urge to write hatoful boyfriend fanfic BECAUSE I COULD and because I dragged poor souls into it and my love for this dumb game came back full force, I asked for prompts to the poor souls above because I was doing a writing challenge this fandom fit perfectly for aaaand this happened. Half of this is crack porn the other is angst and I had no idea what I was doing with at least a couple of them but I tried. Idek. Also the chapter titles are absolutely terrible but I couldn't come up with anything better, sooo... have fun? I'll just dump this here. *waves and saunters back downwards*
> 
> (ps: I put the ship and eventual tws/prompts in the chapter title so you can choose at will. xD)

It’s not like it was in the damned _plans_.

Except that while Sakuya wouldn’t have bet a dime on Ryouta Kawara being _that_ kind of person before, _well_ , before they uncovered what was in their fucking school’s basement, now —

Now he knows for sure that he _is_.

“Are you sure that —” He asks for the umpteenth time.

Ryouta just _looks_ at him, red eyes blinking at him slowly, his hands taking Sakuya’s wrists — he had been holding on to his white dress, the one with the hems the exact same red as his eyes, and to anyone, he would make such a pure picture, all white and red with that lone flower in his hair, but Sakuya knows better than that.

There’s nothing _pure_ about Ryouta whatsoever, starting from the fact that this was _his_ idea.

“No,” Ryouta shakes his head, slowly, his hands going to Sakuya’s leather belt, “no one is going to look for us here because _I_ work here and I just put a sign saying this bathroom is not working outside the door, and I _locked_ it, so how about you stop worrying and enjoy the moment?”

“I —” Sakuya starts, trying to find an excuse, but thing is, he doesn’t have any and the way Ryouta’s hand is palming his dick, words are about beyond him right now. “If you put it like _that_ —”

“Of course I do,” Ryouta grins, moving _closer,_ his pretty, soft, white Tanabata dress almost burning under Sakuya’s fingers, “and considering what was my wish this year, it would be terribly inconvenient if you left now.”

Sakuya groans, pushing against Ryouta’s palm, letting him undo his zipper and push his tailored trousers downward, enough to pull his cock out.

“You cannot be telling me,” he groans as Ryouta goes to his knees, grinning as if he’s just won a lottery, “that your Tanabata wish was a quickie in the bathroom. You — uh, you could aim higher than —”

“Some of us,” Ryouta interrupts him before licking a stripe over his cock, and at _that_ Sakuya shuts his mouth and groans instead, “have simple needs. But I rather wished for _multiple_ quickies. In _multiple_ places. I _do_ have to make up for lost time, after all.”

And fine, _right_ , he spent years in that laboratory waiting for Sakuya to come get him and he certainly wasn’t in such a great company when it came to, uh, physical human contact, _of course_ he wants to _make up for lost time_.

“Fine,” he says, “then make it worth my while, I only accept the best.”

“I wouldn’t dream of giving you anything but,” Ryouta winks at him, and then he swallows his cock and Sakuya’s brain just stops thinking altogether, and after, later, Ryouta wipes them both clean with the inside of his white, pristine robe he thinks that he’ll be up for _way_ more than a quickie when they’re back home this evening.

For now —

Well, who is he to stop Ryouta from achieving the goals he set in front of himself?

Would be absolutely dreadful if he did.


	2. pink is the color of passion (ryouta/sakuya, maid uniform crossdressing)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which Ryouta comes back from work in a get-up Sakuya really appreciates.

Ryouta _could_ have taken off the outfit before going back home.

He usually does.

Except that Sakuya had showed up at the cafe before and Ryouta _had_ seen the way he eyed his ass as he served the others, and it’s not like Ryouta doesn’t know that the dress turns him on even if he’ll never admit it out loud, which is why he _didn’t_ take it off, merely shrugged a coat over it and went back home quite unable to shake the grin off his face, enjoying the clear spring weather and catching cherry blossom petals falling from the trees.

He makes his way from the maid café to their apartment on foot, enjoying the feeling of the fresh air on his face

(he had missed it so)

and the moment he’s inside, he doesn’t waste time — he finds Sakuya sitting at the piano and before he can say good evening, he throws the coat away.

The way Sakuya’s eyes go wide when he takes in the pink uniform, with the skirt stopping just above Ryouta’s knees, the apron and the ribbon at his throat, Ryouta _knows_ he’s going to get spectacularly laid tonight.

Or better, _Sakuya_ will be, but — semantics.

“Missed me?” He asks, _absolutely_ showing a bit of bare thigh under the skirt.

Sakuya nods, biting down on his lower lip.

Ryouta grins wider, kicks off his shoes and heads straight above, sitting on Sakuya’s legs, straddling his waist as the chair rotates his way.

“What’s with you tonight?” Sakuya asks, his pianist fingers creeping under Ryouta’s skirt, and Ryouta commits to memory his _face_ when he realizes that he left his underwear in the cafe’s changing room.

“Nothing,” Ryouta replies, his fingers moving down to the buttons on Sakuya’s silken shirt, “just thought you’d appreciate the show.” He lets his fingers roam over Sakuya’s chest as he opens up the shirt, and Sakuya’s blue eyes go slightly wider as he stares up at him, lips parted as Ryouta gets his trousers open, too, and he’s delighted to find out that Sakuya is _definitely_ interested.

“What if I do,” Sakuya groans as Ryouta palms his half-hard erection, stroking slowly, feeling it harden against his palm.

“Why,” Ryouta smiles, “I got myself ready before leaving,” he whispers in Sakuya’s ear, and maybe it _is_ a bit tight when he brusquely stops his ministrations, raises up the skirt and sinks down on Sakuya’s dick at once, but he _had_ opened himself up in the changing room and he doesn’t mind a bit of pain at this point, there’s a lot of things he doesn’t mind anymore, and the way Sakuya moans at _that_ —

He lifts his hips up, then down, going slow at first, and Sakuya keeps on cursing and moaning his name and telling him to just get over it already, his cheeks flushed.

“Patience,” Ryouta says, “but if next time you’re at the maid café you want to speed this up, I _can_ take a ten minute break.”

“Oh, _fuck you_ ,” Sakuya replies, very weakly.

“Rather the contrary,” Ryouta grins back, and then leans down to kiss him, and Sakuya immediately surges up against it, his tongue slipping into Ryouta’s mouth, and he doesn’t realize that Ryouta has undone the ribbon and placed piece of silken cloth at the back of Sakuya’s head until the deed is done, but when he does he moans into his mouth, his hips thrusting upwards and matching Ryouta’s rhythm, and _yes_ , Ryouta is absolutely going to come home in his work clothes more often.

And maybe _later_ he could use that ribbon to tie his boyfriend to the bed.

_That_ would be excellent, he decides, and then he stops planning and just worries about fucking Sakuya _harder_.

Maybe next time he could try it on the back of the piano.

That’s definitely an option to take into account.


	3. dirty little secret (ryouta/yuuya/sakuya, incest cw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which they have a go at it on Mr. Le Bel's extremely comfortable bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for sibling incest.

In Yuuya’s defense, it hadn’t been _his_ idea.

For that matter, he wouldn’t even be in the LeBel Japanese mansion under normal circumstances, or under _any_ circumstances, it’s — well. He’s not invited, usually, and he doesn’t particularly want to be there either, for the obvious reasons. Except that Sakuya had sent him a text telling him to, and apparently there was no one but him and Ryouta in the house, and they had _plans_ , and so he had gone.

Turns out, the plans included _ruining Mr. LeBel’s bed_ , in the most literal sense of the word, and maybe none of them was wholly sober but it definitely had been Sakuya’s idea — Ryouta had shrugged and said he about came in his pants just thinking about it, imagine _that_ — and it’s not as if Yuuya was ever able to refuse Sakuya anything should he ask for it, and he _likes_ Ryouta quite a lot, probably gets along with him better than with his own brother regardless of how much he’d _die_ for Sakuya if there was a call for it, and so he agreed because of course he would, and —

Mr. LeBel has a _very_ large bed. With soft, silken Egyptian sheets embroidered in gold, the finest Yuuya thinks he’s ever touched in his entire life. Definitely large enough to house the three of them. The entire room is _definitely_ tacky as hell, with a damned golden tacky chandelier and golden bits of furniture everyfuckingwhere, even the wallpaper is golden, the entire room screaming _I come from old noble money_ , and Yuuya really, _really_ hates it —

Which is why he’s _really_ loving the way Sakuya is writhing in his arms as Yuuya holds him still against the headboard and Ryouta fucks into him savagely — you wouldn’t say just _looking_ at him, but Yuuya has always known appearances can be deceiving, and the fact that Ryouta is everything but demure is honestly delightful. After all, Yuuya never liked _demure_ partners himself.

The fact that Ryouta is doing that _while_ wearing that darling maid outfit of his, whose skirt is stained in Sakuya’s come at this point, just adds to how much he’s enjoying his time right now.

“Come on,” Yuuya says, rubbing his cock against the small of Sakuya’s back, his hands tugging over his nipples, grinning when Sakuya moans all over again, “we do want to wreck these beautiful sheets now, don’t we? Can’t do that if you only come on _him_.”

“ _Fuck you_ ,” Sakuya replies, very feebly.

“I don’t think,” Ryouta interrupts as he fucks into Sakuya deeper, “that there’s a chance in hell _you_ would manage that, or am I wrong?”

Yuuya shakes his head, meeting Ryouta’s eyes over Sakuya’s shoulder. “You are quite right,” he grins, showing teeth, moving down and biting Sakuya’s shoulder, at which Sakuya fucking _screams_.

“Maybe,” Yuuya says after he moves away, very satisfied with how _dark_ Sakuya’s skin looks where he bit him against its usual pale color, “we should turn him so he can come _on the sheets_ , oui?”

“Oh, I like how you think,” Ryouta replies, pulling out, and Sakuya tries to complain but a moment later in between the two of them he’s on his stomach with his legs spread and Ryouta’s fucking him from behind while Yuuya moves higher up, back against the headboard.

“And how about you get _me_ off, too?” Yuuya asks, and Sakuya glares at him _but_ then leans down and takes him in his mouth and the moment Ryouta thrusts into him again from behind, the bed _moves_.

_Nice_ , Yuuya thinks. Maybe they could even permanently damage it.

He thinks he’s looking very much forward to _that_.

“You know,” Ryouta says, distracting him from that train of thought, “you’re _good_ at this. You think you might want to join us some other time?”

Yuuya smiles so hard he _knows_ his teeth are showing.

“Oh,” he moans, his hand going to Sakuya’s hair, pulling at his hair, groaning when Sakuya sucks at him _harder_ , “absolutely. Whenever you want. Just call.”

“ _Excellent_ ,” Ryouta says, giving another thrust. “You think we can get back to wreck both _him_ and the bed, now?”

Sakuya moans around his cock.

Yuuya thrusts his hips upwards as he grips at the sheet hard enough with his free hand that it rips.

He smiles to himself.

He _absolutely_ will be up for this again, should they ask, but from the way Ryouta is looking at him over Sakuya’s shoulders, he thinks they definitely will.


	4. but won't you let my brother be (yuuya/sakuya, post-bbl, incest cw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which they have a moment while Yuuya is in the hospital post-BBL's ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for sibling incest if you want to see it that way XD

“Hey,” Yuuya says, trying not to move his wing too much. The hospital room is white and bleak and none of the nurses is very receptive to his flirting, but it could be worse. He could be _dead_ , and complaining about Japanese hospitals not being as flirt-receptive as French ones when Sakuya is killing himself over having had to leave his friend in Shuu’s laboratory in that forsaken school is… quite petty, all things considered. “You _will_ get him back,” he says, trying to cheer him up the way he had thought he _would_ when Sakuya was just an egg and he didn’t have to give him up to save his life.

“That’s what _you_ say,” Sakuya sighs, shaking his head, but not moving it from its place on Yuuya’s uninjured shoulder. “You can’t know that.”

“He’s stubborn,” Yuuya keeps on, “and the thrice-damned doctor is… resourceful. Wish I didn’t know first-hand. He’ll do it.”

“Yeah, and how do you know he _will_ do it and not, you know, _destroy the entire planet_? Or the entire human race?”

Yuuya shrugs again. He doesn’t know how to put it into words, and it’s usually _his_ thing, but — well.

He runs his feathers over the soft, pale ones in Sakuya’s wing.

“He was… doing it out of love, as misguided as it was.” He takes a breath. “I can understand that.”

“Yuuya —”

“Sakuya, I _did_ tell you. And I don’t regret doing it. I might have nightmares about it sometimes, but I could never, _ever_ regret that, and — I just know. I’ve worked with him. I know how he ticks.”

Sakuya says nothing, and Yuuya wonders if he shouldn’t just tell him to leave Japan and go to France and pretend this never happened, as much as it would hurt him —

“You have no right to just waltz in like you never _died in front of me_ after telling me _that_ and —”

“I know,” Yuuya nods. “I’m sorry. I wouldn’t have told you at all, if I could have avoided it, but. Well. Life just doesn’t ask permission, does it?”

Sakuya’s other wing wraps around his injured one, his head nosing against Yuuya’s neck, brushing against the soft, pale feathers —

“I hate you,” he half-sobs, and it’s obvious that he doesn’t mean it.

“I know,” Yuuya replies, trying to draw him in a bit closer, and Sakuya just goes with it, and when Yuuya leans down, rubbing his beak against Sakuya’s, Sakuya rubs _back_ , and —

They’re not okay. They won’t be until Dr. Iwamine lets out that poor boy, most likely.

But he thinks they _can_ be, at some point.


	5. silence of the birds (shuu/hitori, implied shuu/ryuuji, murder mention cw I guess)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which Shuu and Hitori have a conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... warning because those two happily discuss their stint in causing deaths, I guess?

“Will you do it?”

Shuu doesn’t even bother looking up from his work. He knows who has just come inside the room.

“Of course I will,” he replies. “Unless you are here to finish your work. But I do not think you are.”

A beat of silence.

Then —

“I should,” _he_ says, moving next to Shuu, pretending to look at what he has under his microscope.

Shuu leaves it be, turning towards the person who just slid next to him. Pale blonde, with those honey-colored eyes that would look so beautiful in his personal collection, and _yet_ now that he looks at him he can see something wrong in the quirk of his lips, in his posture.

“Maybe you should,” Shuu nods, “except that I do not think you have such moral ground to stand on, Mr I —”

“I do _not_ go by that name anymore.” He stops. “You took it from me.”

“No,” Shuu says, “you took it from yourself.”

“You killed my brother,” the other man spits.

“And you killed your best friend,” Shuu smiles back, not letting that remark bother him, “and you did out of love for your brother same as I acted out of… love, myself. Surely we cannot be too different now, can we?”

The other man’s lips press together. Shuu wonders how would he have looked, if he had been… well. _Himself_ , he supposed. Or how the _real_ Nanaki would have looked, if —

Well, _if_.

“Somehow,” the Nanaki-who-really-isn’t finally says, “it feels strange to picture you acting _out of love_.”

“And yet I did,” Shuu replies. “Do I need remind you that I certainly was not the only person you were willing to kill in your quest for revenge?”

“I should just do it now,” Nanaki says again. Shuu looks out of the window. Cherry blossoms are blooming all over St. Pigeonation’s, soft and pink and beautiful, quite so. Shuu remembers watching them fall with Ryuuji, once upon a time. He cannot say he enjoys the present company as much as he enjoyed his old friend’s…

Too bad he was just a friend.

“I think I saw a picture of you or two, back in the day. _Your brother_ had some with.”

“Did he,” Nanaki replies. He sounds cold, even if he’s smiling.

“Too bad that you’re like _this_ now.”

“Why?”

Shuu shrugs. “The person I did this for. He had dark hair.”

“I’m not _that_ anymore,” Nanaki replies. “For all purposes, I’ve never been.”

“Keep on lying to yourself, _Nanaki_.” Shuu glances at his microscope, then back at _him_.

“I need coffee,” he says. “Should you want to come with, you’ll find me in the cafeteria.”

“What, are we _friends_ now?”

“I thought we established that you have no higher ground above me now, don’t you?”

Shuu turns his back on him, leaving the room.

He’s not surprised when he hears footsteps following.


	6. lies (hitori/kazuaki, holiday star spoilers, suicide/murder/gore/possible body horror cw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which Hitori meets the King for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... this is... how I decided THAT THING in holiday star happened. I don't know what the hell I was doing, I don't know what this is but I know it's top five badwrong material for me in the last five years soooo... heed the warnings? (ie: past suicide/murder, gore, body horror I guess?)

_You lied to me_ , the voice screams, and Hitori doesn’t get it because a moment ago he was in his room, at St. Pigeonation’s, in _Japan_ , with those beautiful trees in the park visible just outside his window, and now he’s not anymore and nothing around him is green or looks much like Japan, but it’s all pale gold, eyes like molten caramel staring into Hitori’s, and when he opens his mouth nothing comes out of it —

_You lied to me_ , the voice says again, more slowly, but still _angry_ , ohsoangry, and he wishes he understood what was going on, he hadn’t heard that voice in so long, _so long_ —

_You lied to me_ , and now it sounds smaller, more tired, and there are soft silver feathers touching his face, and he wishes he could recoil, but he doesn’t, because it feels wrong and _right_ at the same time —

_Why did you lie to me_? the voice asks now, weaker but still angry, _so angry_ , and he knows it was his fault, he knows —

_I had to_ , he blurts, _it was the only way, I had to avenge my brother_ —

**_You_  
Lied  
To  
Me**

Hitori recoils again, feeling that scream explode from _inside his own brain_ , and now the place he’s in is all dark with strange drawings on the wall, and then he sees that gold-silver again, eyes staring into his, _wewerefriendsIthoughtyoucaredandwhydidyoulietome_ thrumming in his ears and all around him, and _youtookmylifeIthoughtyoucared_ ** _youliedtome_** , and oh, he did, he _did_ , didn’t he —

He can’t say he’s sorry because he’s never been, horrible as it sounds, but he knows he was wrong _now_ , and so he opens his eyes again, fully, staring into his old friend’s, that soft caramel hue staring at him in a mixture of hate, sadness and grief, and he knows what he has to do —

_Take your revenge,_ he whispers, _and I’ll never leave again, I can’t lie now, can I_ , and then he there’s a noise like nails dragging over a blackboard, a sound he always hated _always_ , he never wanted to be a teacher, that wasn’t him, it _wasn’t_ —

_Forever?_ , that voice asks, sounding almost hopeful.

_Forever_ , Hitori promises, and then there are something like talons in his face and _clawing into his eyes_ and he can feel blood inside his mouth as the world turns darkdark _dark_ —

_That’s what you gave me_ , the voice says, _when you_ ** _lied_** _, but you can’t leave like this now, can you_ , and no, he can’t, not if he can’t see, and _he did lie_ , didn’t he —

He doesn’t say _I’m sorry_.

He doesn’t even say _I cared_.

_I lied_ , he admits. _I wish I hadn’t_.

That’s true. He knows it is.

Then Kazuaki pulls his eyes out at once and he’s not sorry that the last thing he saw was the silver-gold of his feathers stained in dark red.

_(He deserved that over those beautiful green trees._ )


	7. sorry seems to be the hardest word (nageki & kazuaki)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which Nageki and Nanaki have a moment post-holiday star.

“I’m sorry,” Nageki says as he sits in front of the trees.

It’s a nice place. It’s green, with trees on both sides and stairs leading up a hill. They could be in Japan, it’s the same as a forest he had gone to with Hitori once, in another life.

The quail sits next to him, saying nothing. He has to be older than Nageki was when he died, but he looks smaller, frailer, _softer_ somehow. He has lost his mantle and his crown, of course he has, and he has said nothing for the entirety of the train ride.

“What for?” Nanaki finally chirps.

“He — he did what he did to you because of me. I never wanted him to. I never thought he could or would do something like _that_. And I know how it feels to be always alone. I only ever had him.”

“Me, too,” Nanaki admits quietly.

“Well, he should have known.” Nageki shakes his head, knowing it’s really not much of an excuse. “No one can blame you for… what happened. I hope you know that.”

“I trusted him,” comes a beat later.

Nageki wonders, if this is the afterlife, surely everybirdie can maybe choose their own form, couldn’t they? Because what he wants to do — wouldn’t really work, if he stays like _this_.

_I wish I was human_ , he thinks, and a moment later he is, wearing a pale cream jacket, red scarf, green tie and dark grey pants. He can see green bangs of hair falling in front of his eyes. Huh. It feels nice. Maybe he should consider doing this more often.

“Me, too,” he says quietly, “but I still wish he hadn’t done… what he did.” Then he reaches out, slowly moving his hands towards the quail, and when his eyes meet caramel ones, he stops —

Until Nanaki nods a tiny bit.

Nageki softly takes the other bird into his arms and moves it to his lap, brushing his fingers through those soft, clear feathers.

“I couldn’t trust him,” Nanaki whispers a moment later. “But — I could trust you?”

It sounds so tiny, so _frail_.

Nageki leans down, kisses the quail’s forehead.

“You can,” he says, and when Hitori joins them they will have to _talk_ for a long time —

But that’s for a long time later.

For now, he thinks he’ll try to make up for his mistakes, for what it’s worth.


	8. legumentine's day (shuu/ryuuji)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which pre-everything, they go out for Legumentine's.

Souma hadn’t thought he would like fairs.

They never really were his thing. Too many people, too much noise, and he never saw the point of the amusements. At most, he would think about how some specimen would make a good test subject, and he knows that it’s hardly, well, what he’s supposed to do, and so he usually steers clear of that scene.Except —

“You can’t spend Legumentine’s alone,” Ryuuji had protested when he learned he had no plans for it. “You should come with me.”

“Surely you have better past times,” Souma had blurted, and Ryuuji had smiled at him, the way not many people ever did because he certainly doesn’t give the vibe of someone who _wants_ to be smiled at.

“It would be my pleasure to bring you,” Ryuuji had insisted. “You have to live a little, my friend.”

No one —

No one had ever called him like that, and maybe it was Souma’s fault, too, because he didn’t _look_ for it, and yet —

And yet he had said yes, and they have been quietly walked around the fair, not far from their lab. Spring is coming, Souma can feel it, but it’s still a bit far, and he certainly hadn’t thought that this was more than a friendly invitation, but he has enjoyed himself so far, or better, he has enjoyed the fact that Ryuuji is apparently having the time of his life, or close to it.

Sometimes he wishes he could be that open, that _giving_ , but it never was _him_. He never wanted that with anyone either… until now, maybe, and he should maybe be worried about it, but what’s the point? This is friendly. He _knows_ it’s friendly —

“Souma?”

“Yes?”

“I think I remembered right, but if your favorites weren’t the racing blend ones, I can just have them and get some more.”

Wait, _what_ —

Oh.

Ryuuji is there, _smiling at him_ , handing over a small packet of racing blend beans, and — Souma doesn’t really like _any_ type more than another, but he does usually favor this one in the lab, and he hadn’t thought —

“You noticed?” He asks, not quite knowing how to place the warm feeling blooming inside his chest —

“Of course I did, don’t be daft,” Ryuuji keeps on grinning at him. “So, will you take them? Can’t be a proper Legumentine’s if you don’t get any beans.” And then he winks at him, those pretty red eyes winking at him as Souma reaches over and takes the packet, his fingers maybe slightly shaking, and he knows he flushes as he touches Ryuuji’s fingers.

He opens it, eats a few. They’re regular racing blend beans, nothing special, but they taste — they taste _different_ , they —

“So,” Ryuuji says, looking delighted, “any good?”

“Best I ever tasted,” Souma replies, and he’s not lying as they words leave his mouth and he smiles ever so slightly —

“Woah, you _do_ look way nicer if you smile. I’d consider doing it more often.”

“Maybe,” Souma says, not adding _but I could just for you_.

When Ryuuji’s fingers brush his, linking their hands delicately, he _knows_ he’d kill for him, if only he asked.

_If only he asked_.


	9. without you (hitori/nageki, adopted sibling incest cw probably?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which they're separated for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... this was supposed to be generally creepy, idk what happened and idk what I was doing. sorry. xD

_Write me_ , Hitori had said.

Nageki _had_ written him, every day. Of course he had. How couldn’t he, when he had no one else? And the first few weeks were _terrible_ — he missed him, every day, every moment, he maybe let himself weep into his pillow missing the wing holding him at night, because they had shared the bed since, well, _since_ —

And he had received answers, regularly, and he had kept all of them safe in a box, and he would look forward to every time Hitori could visit, when they’d hold to each other as they went to the local fair or temple or trekked through the forest outside St. Pigeonation’s where a few humans live but that they never met, and every time Hitori left it felt like someone had torn off a wing —

And so he had written and kept the answers in between his books, cherishing each single one of them, marking the days to the next time they’d meet on the calendar —

And then he had started going to the infirmary, and talking to others, and maybe he had started writing every two days instead of each single one, and maybe sometimes he had forgotten because the kid in the library who’s writing that fantasy novel needed advice and while he was a bit… well, _eccentric_ , Nageki liked talking to him, and whenever Hitori wrote him that he was sort of making friends with someone else at university, another quail just like him but with different feathers, Nageki had encouraged him to, because maybe while he always misses him like a wing it’s a good thing that they don’t only talk to each other —

And so maybe when they meet every few months Hitori’s hands shake a bit when they touch him, and he holds on to him maybe a bit too tight, and flying over those trees in the woods is filled with a silence that didn’t use to be there —

But they’re happy, aren’t they? They lived, they have _friends_ , they’re in good schools, they will always be the most important person for each other, and Nageki _knows_ that, and so he doesn’t mind and he doesn’t notice the way Hitori’s eyes darken every time he turns his back on him and walks back into St. Pigeonation’s —

Months later, he’ll think, _maybe I should have paid attention_.

Years later, as he tries to reach to Hitori throughout someone else’s body, he’ll _know_ he should have.

But for now he doesn’t really notice and whatever’s wrong, they’ll fix it at some point.

He knows that. He knows that, because they have all their lives in front of them, don’t they?


	10. the crimson fallen angel and the apostle of the violet rose (yuuya/anghel, crack)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which Anghel calls Yuuya by his given fantasy name.
> 
> In bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is this 100% crack? yes. have fun.

It’s not that Yuuya is regretting _this_ specific Legumentine’s hook-up.

Let it be know that Yuuya not only rarely regrets _any_ hook-up, but he _will_ make sure his partner has a satisfying experience if it kills him — he has a reputation to uphold, after all. And he doesn’t flirt with people he doesn’t like, regardless of what people assume.

That is to say, that when he met Anghel at the fair and they started having drinks together and it ended up with the two of them making out in the hallway behind a ramen shop, he was absolutely into that _and_ into listening to the kid rant about his fantasy comic, which Yuuya actually _really_ found interesting to hear about.

No, really.

And when he brought him upstairs, he wasn’t having second thoughts.

He’s not having them _now_ , for that matter, it’s just that —

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” Anghel blurts, “go _harder_ , Midnight Rose!”

You will understand that hearing _that_ when you have your dick up someone’s ass isn’t _exactly_ Yuuya’s usual dirty talk business.

“I’m a _what_ now?” He blurts, moving back and slamming inside Anghel _harder_ , because there is no reason to deny such a nice request, even if, _well_ , the name is… what it is.

“An _apostle of the Violet Rose_ , that’s who you are,” Anghel blurts back, in between moans, and — all right, that was not enlightening either.

“Tres — tres bien,” Yuuya mutters, moving back, grabbing Anghel’s wrists and holding them lightly to the bed, and at _that_ Anghel about surges up against him, meeting his thrusts. “And that means?”

“’S a _compliment_ ,” Anghel says, “who wouldn’t want to be a noble knight wanting to summon thunder?”

Yuuya supposes that could be worse.

“Oh,” he grins, “ _this_ kind of thunder?” He says, and then reaches down with one hand, grabs Anghel’s dick and _strokes_ as he leans backwards and thrusts inside him _harder_ , and that does the trick — Anghel about shouts loud enough that half of the school will know that they fucked just as he comes against Yuuya’s hand, groaning in pleasure, and Yuuya doesn’t stop stroking him until he’s spent — _then_ and just then he lets himself go after another few, deep thrusts, Anghel’s calves digging in his thighs, and — shit, _shit_ , he thinks he did need some good sex, and from how Anghel looks like, _well_ , it seems like he enjoyed himself, too, with flushed cheeks and that turquoise hair spread on the pillow.

“So,” Yuuya says, “did I end up in your comic now?”

“You were inspiring,” Anghel shrugs. “Of course, I could tell you that your brother is _kind of_ in it, I need to work the details, and he’s definitely going as _Hallowed Magician of the White_ , but I didn’t know if —”

On one side, Yuuya absolutely would rather _not_ discuss Sakuya while he’s fucking someone else.

On the other —

“Mon ami,” he says, moving back on top of Anghel, “what if I give you another _mindblowing_ experience for nothing except knowing that if you ever talk to my brother you _will_ call him that?”

“Oh,” Anghel says, “couldn’t call him anything else, but _please_ , Jaere Temple Knight, I’m _all_ yours.” He’s grinning now.

Openly.

Yuuya decides that he doesn’t want to know what the hell is up with Temple Knights, and leans down to kiss him instead.

He _did_ promise him the mind-blowing round two, didn’t he?


	11. professionals (leone & yuuya, post-bbl)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which Yuuya wakes up post-BBL and he's not alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> am I trash for THIS kinda accidental adoption? you bet.

“ _You_ , kid, will be the fucking death of me.”

Yuuya opens his eyes wearily, fully presuming to be in… bird heaven, or _bird afterlife_ because he has a feeling that _heaven_ wouldn’t want him, because last he checked _he got stabbed in the chest_ , except that he’s immediately unconvinced of that notion on the basis of the fact that if he was in bird afterlife he wouldn’t be feeling in fucking pain, and that _his_ notion of afterlife certainly didn’t include Leone J. B. being the first bird in his line of sight - the green forest filled with trees could have worked, except that he'd have picked any forest in Japan over the one just outside St. Pigeonation's... and yet here they are.

“Huh,” Yuuya groans, “ _your_ death? Thought _I_ was the dead one.”

“No,” Leone rolls his eyes as he takes a drag from his cigar, “ _you aren’t_ dead because while you went and took that scalpel for your brother like the self-sacrificing idiot you are, _I_ came prepared and I brought you an antidote, and I only managed to save your hide for a fucking miracle, so now you’ll just _lay the fuck down_ and let your brother and his boyfriend solve shit for themselves.”

“But —” Yuuya starts, trying to move, and then he groans in pain as he falls back on the bed.

“My fucking point exactly,” Leone says, taking another drag. “Kid, _don’t_. You already ran yourself to the ground for your ungrateful little shit of a brother —”

“Well, Sakuya —”

“Might have hidden qualities, blah, blah, blah, doesn’t mean that with _you_ he’s not an ungrateful little shit and I should hope he’ll know better when you show up again. Not _now_. Get some rest, if anything this entire stint will end up with you being reassigned and the fucking doctor getting his due.”

Yuuya nods, realizing that arguing is useless. And honestly, it’s… a good prospect. He’s _tired_ , he realizes, so fucking _tired_ , and the mere prospect of not having to worry about Shuu Iwamine ever again is enough to make him feel relieved. Though not as much as finally having told Sakuya the truth.

“Thank you,” he rasps, figuring that he should _at least_ say that. “I mean, I was ready to die, but —”

“Kid, for — I always thought putting you on this assignment was too much, and you did better than anyone could have asked for in this situation. Let it go. Would’ve been a shit handler if I let you go now, wouldn’t I?”

A moment later, bright yellow feathers that aren’t really as soft as they look pat his shoulder, and then suddenly the man’s entire wing is circling Yuuya’s back, and —

Oh.

It feels good, Yuuya thinks. No one has — it hasn’t happened since —

“Get some goddamned sleep,” Leone says. “I’ll be here when you wake up. Hopefully with good news, and your idiot brother better manage that situation without someone else covering his ass.”

Yuuya wouldn’t have minded doing that, but he’s pretty sure he doesn’t have to say it, and so he nods and curls into the man’s rough, _strong_ wing, and if he lets himself fall asleep without worrying about anything for the first time in years

( _since the egg_ )

no one can blame him for that, after all.


End file.
